Oops
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Jogan. "I'm trying to blog," Julian whispers, casually scrolling through the tag of their apparent ship name: Jogan.


Based on this long prompt by chylan.

**Oops**

"My fandom is going to flip," Julian says, smirking when Logan looks curiously to the photographers outside the restaurant.

Logan finishes chewing his salad before frowning. "Why? It's not like I'm touching you. I promised to keep the lowest PDA possible," He grumbles at the end, unhappily.

The actor rolls his eyes, and quickly shoots a grin for the few paparazzi, "My fandom flips when I pose with my mom. They end up thinking it's the cutest thing ever. They're… kind of crazy."

Logan grins in disbelief. "I'll say. Who the hell would think you're the cutest thing ever?" He snorts to himself, practically feeling Julian's glare from across the table.

"You mean, besides you?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" Julian shouts across rooms to Logan. "You went and got my coat for me earlier today at the restaurant! This is your fault!"<p>

"Are you honestly yelling at me for being a gentleman?" Logan retorts from the bathroom, the water running in the shower.

"Yes! Now people are saying you and I had sex in the kitchen of the — What? This is insane, I would never do that." Julian even narrows his eyes, leaning closer to the computer, to make sure he was reading the words right.

"You would never what?" Logan comes out of the bathroom, a white towel hanging around his waist. Julian quickly looks behind him and obviously scans his boyfriend's torso and member behind the towel. He quickly closes his eyes then and with a wave of his hand, tries to shoo Logan away.

"Did you just—"

"Stop looking hot; I'm reading gay porn."

"You are aware of how contradicting that statement is right?" Logan scoffs and then leans over Julian on the couch to glance at the computer and sees: 'Tumblr' before rolling his eyes.

"You know just because two guys are seen together doesn't mean they're automatically fucking—"

"But we are."

"—and what the hell is this? They don't even _know _me."

The actor laughs, "They know I'm friends with you at school. Let their imagination run wild, _honey._" He pretends to remain unaffected when Logan's wet chest presses against him from behind and he slides his hands down Julian's abs.

"I'm trying to blog," Julian whispers, casually scrolling through the tag of their apparent ship name: Jogan.

He stops scrolling when he sees a post that didn't look like the others.

_'Guys, you're all fucking stupid. It doesn't even make sense. You can't just pair a guy with another because their both hot. Julian is straight and far more hotter and would never be with a guy. Anyone who ships Jogan is obviously a bunch of —'_

"I'm going to bed," Logan announces, realizing Julian was way into the computer at the moment. "Don't stay up too late." He kisses Julian's cheek and smiles when the brunet hums in agreement before tuning his attention to Tumblr once again.

Scrolling through the tag, he's horrified when he clicks on a url of one girl's blog and sees she was singled out and hated on for shipping Jogan.

_'You're obviously a terrible writer and you shouldn't write Julian and the other dude together because Julian's straight and you can't change that. Julian Larson would hate you for what you're doing now.'_

More asks in other girls' blogs said similar things and Julian no longer thought this was funny. It was _just _a relationship. It's not like Julian cared if they were saying he and Logan were together because there was no obvious proof, and really if he tells them all to calm down —

Clicking into a new tab, Julian opens his twitter before deciding he could solve this if he had an impromptu livestream.

_'Tune in to my livestream in about ten minutes'_ with a link was all the actor decides to tweet before leaving the couch to rush to the bathroom quietly, and scolding the mess Logan left behind.

He quickly fixes up his hair and plans what to say. He could answer a couple of questions before saying he doesn't really mind anything that happens on Tumblr.

Walking back to the couch, he simply smirks at the amount of retweets on his livestream announcement once his laptop is back in place. Opening up the livestream, he can practically imagine the girls' _and _guys' screams of excitement as the chatbox along the side rapidly sends questions his way.

"Hi guys," Julian grins his million-dollar-watt smile, and sees himself in the video realizing it was too dark to be well seen. He moves the laptop and stands to turn the lamp beside the couch on in hopes of brightening the room. After becoming satisfied with the light, he settles into his seat and glances at the chatbox.

"So, I made this livestream randomly for a few reasons — and I'll answer a couple of questions first."

"'What's your middle name?'" Julian reads out loud before laughing. "Oh god, I assumed the fandom knew I didn't have one. My bad, but yes, I don't have a middle name actually and I don't know why."

"Uh, next question," Julian smiles, feeling his heart swell at the fans he has. "'If you weren't an actor, what would you be?'"

Julian tilts his head for a moment, racking his brain for the answer before answering, "I'd be a model or a singer."

The actor answers a couple more questions for his fans before saying that he had a purpose to this livestream. "First off, I want to say thank you to each and every one of you who tuned into this because right now it's nearly midnight, and I'm doing this at an ungodly hour — so thank you for watching."

He sighs deeply, and his expression turns more serious. "But more importantly, I wanted to address Tumblr and I can honestly say that I've seen some _things _I could go without seeing." His mind shudders at the inappropriate manips and crazy and wild sex stories he's read between him and Logan.

He looks to the chat box and sees things scolding their fandom and he quickly diverts to Tumblr, the liveblogging directly telling Jogan shippers that they shouldn't have brought their stuff to the actual people.

"But I have to say it's actually pretty accurate." His eyes widen — he didn't mean to_announce _their relationship through a livestream _and _his sexuality all at once.

Posts like _'WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?'_ and _'JULIAN TROLLER LARSON FUCK YOU'_make their way through Tumblr and Julian just grins, laughing at the response.

"I—I didn't like the cyber-bullying guys. It's just a relationship."

The light from the hallway behind him, turns on and Logan's feet shuffle to Julian who was sitting on the couch.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Logan grumbles, still half-asleep, his towel from earlier replaced by plaid pajama pants, but still wearing no shirt.

Julian cranes his neck to look up at his boyfriend, grinning because he was just as a squid as he was years ago. It occurs to him that the livestream is still on, but he doesn't say anything about it, deciding that this could be a way to burn the non-shippers of Jogan. I mean, obviously he and Logan were the sexiest couple they would ever know.

"When are you coming to bed? It's almost one in the morning," Logan says, leaning down to place his head on Julian's shoulder, kissing it through the cotton t-shirt the actor was wearing.

Julian lets out a laugh, deeply amused by what was going on. When he glanced to the chatbox and saw '_OMFGGGGGGGGGGGG_', he looks back to Logan, grinning his Cheshire grin, and says, "Say hi to the camera, Lo."

Logan, still hardly alert of what was _really _going on at the moment, merely mumbles, "Oops." The blond then pulls Julian up from the couch, closes the laptop, and drags them both to bed.

Neither were aware of the dying fangirls' screams on Tumblr.


End file.
